


Nightlight

by shinsuba



Series: Nightlight [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsuba/pseuds/shinsuba
Summary: Sometimes,  it takes meeting the right person, for you to realize that you deserve better. Sometimes it takes happiness, to show you how truly sad you are. And, sometimes, it takes love, to show you how abused you really are. Keith was the realization.  When they met, Lance knew that he wanted to feel the way Keith made him feel all the time. He wanted happiness. Lance proved to Keith that not everyone wanted to hurt him. He showed Keith that there was such a thing as happiness, and love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooookay. So, this fic will include touchy topics, such as abuse, both physical and mental, rape, talk to suicide and depression.

Gonna go ahead and give a heads up, this fic WILL include violence, swearing, depression, anxiety, suicidal thoughts, mental and physical abuse, talk of rape, and other very serious topics.   
Also, I self project A LOT in this fic, so if you have sometime wrong with it don't be ignorant about pointing it out, thanks.


End file.
